


the news is out (mama don't let 'em take me)

by AlexSeanchai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M, Identity Reveal To Public, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Podfic Welcome, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSeanchai/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: Next onSide by Sidewith Nadja Chamack and Alec Cataldi: the scoop of a lifetime, featuring Ladybug and Chat Noir!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 22
Kudos: 478





	the news is out (mama don't let 'em take me)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: _the masquerade/statute of secrecy/conspiracy/whatever has collapsed and now everybody knows the truth_

Chat Noir catches Ladybug before she can flee the studio, holding her close so she can bury her face in his chest—he thinks it's only by force of will that she's not screaming or sobbing right now, only silently trembling; he wouldn't have credited _Marinette_ with that much self-control, but then that was the whole point, wasn't it, and _he_ needs enough self-control to do damage control before he can do anything more to protect anyone or comfort her, never mind delight in knowing both sides of his lady or kick himself for missing her right behind him all this time—and pins first the stunned Nadja Chamack, then the smug Alec Cataldi with a kill-at-fifty-paces glare.

"Ladybug," Chat Noir tells the cameras in a carefully even voice, "who _hates_ liars, has been lying to her friends and her family and all her loved ones for the past three years, so that they will not suspect clumsy spacey unreliable Marinette Dupain-Cheng could _possibly_ be Ladybug, so that Hawkmoth and Mayura are unable to threaten Marinette's friends and endanger Marinette's family and generally use _the fact that Marinette loves her loved ones_ against Ladybug and against Paris.

"I know _you_ didn't know ahead of time, Mme. Chamack—if nothing else, I know you know showing that footage endangered your own daughter—but _you_ , M. Cataldi, and your anonymous video contributor, and _every single person_ who found out what that footage shows before we did and who chose _not_ to bury that story to protect Ladybug's loved ones and Ladybug's _city_ —" (Chat Noir flexes his right hand in a pointedly visible way and smirks) "—I want a personal word with you; don't worry, I promise you'll live through the experience—my lady's already blaming herself for failing her loved ones, and I wouldn't want her thinking your deaths mean she's failed you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Dreamwidth](https://alexseanchai.dreamwidth.org/) and [Tumblr](https://alexseanchai.tumblr.com/).


End file.
